


All Reason Flown

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Klaus, Cockwarming, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Klaus found a new appreciation for sports





	All Reason Flown

Sometimes, Klaus didn't get what was so special about sports and he didn't understand why Diego and Luther preferred to sit and watch it every Sunday. It didn't make sense, he didn't understand the people on the field or court (or whatever the hell it was) and he didn't understand what they were doing. 

 

However; this Sunday, while everyone else was out and a game played loudly on the television, he found that he had a new appreciation for the game. 

 

“Yes!” Diego jumped up quickly, his arms wrapped quickly around Klaus’ waist to hold him in place and made sure that he didn't fall. 

 

Klaus moaned at the sensation of Diego's dick pulsing inside of him and his beer spilled onto the carpet. Klaus’ feet planted onto the carpet and Diego pushed inside of Klaus, filling him up. 

 

“Look at that, baby! If they win today you're getting fucked all night.” 

 

Klaus tilted his head back against Diego's chest, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Diego fucked him softly before sitting back down, Klaus back on his lap. 

 

Klaus let out another soft moan. He didn't think that he could survive another hour and a half of the baseball game and it would be even worse if they went into overtime. 

 

It had been Klaus’ idea. It had been his fault that he asked Diego if he could sit on his cock while they (well, Diego) watched the game and Klaus had eaten some candy that he definitely shouldn't have been having. 

 

He didn't think that Diego would get too into the game. 

 

“Fuck, Di. Please.” Klaus ground his hips, even pushed himself back against Diego and to no avail. 

 

Diego ran a hand Klaus’ chest, gripping his dick and he gave Klaus a soft, lazy stroke. 

 

“You wanted this. And until my game is over then I can't fuck you. That was the deal.” 

 

Klaus let out a loud whine. His hands reached behind him to try and grip any part of Diego that he could reach. 

 

“I know, I know but please,” he urged softly, “Look baby I'm pleading with you. I only do that when I need cash. Or drugs. Never for sex. Not with you. Come on, come on. You're so big. Did you know that? You're feeling me up so good. I feel so good. You feel so good.” Klaus tried, stroked Diego's ego and spoke words that he knew would get his boyfriend in the mood and wanting to take him right then and there. 

 

Klaus didn't lie, he didn't ever beg Diego for sex. Drugs (which almost always got Klaus stared at by Diego and a lecture after he was turned down) or money (which also got Klaus yelled at because he didn't need cash anymore. Diego didn't need to know that), but sex; when it came to sex, he never begged him at all. 

 

Diego pressed a kiss to Klaus’ neck. He bit down on the salty flesh hard enough to leave a mark in the morning. 

 

“You really want to make me miss my game baby?” 

 

Klaus nodded. “Yes.” 

 

“Yes what? If you're gonna be a brat then you know how this goes.” 

 

And boy, did Klaus know. 

 

“Yes Papi, sorry I've been bad. I just really love your dick and you're leaking inside of me and it feels really fucking good. I need you.” 

 

Klaus felt Diego's breath on the back of his neck. Beer and chips. Normally, Klaus would frown at the smell, but tonight he just wanted to get fucked. 

 

“Another hour and a half baby. You can hold out can't you?” 

 

No. 

 

No he can't, but he would have to try. This would be the hardest testimony to Klaus and his resolve. 

 

                                            ■

 

The game ended later than what Klaus had hoped for. The other team had matched their opponents perfectly and a few extra innings had Klaus feeling antsy. 

 

Eventually, the team that Diego had rooted for won and Diego was over the moon with excitement. 

 

He picked Klaus up and walked him, still inside of Klaus he might add, all the way upstairs to their room. 

 

Once there, he laid Klaus gently on the bed. Diego gave a few strokes inside of him but didn’t fully fuck him, not yet. Klaus closed his eyes, his hands worked their way over Diego's body and took in his lover who placed small kisses over his his body. 

 

Klaus snapped his eyes open, working his hips a little to feel the pulsing motion of Diego's dick inside of him. 

 

Diego's breath gets caught in his throat while he looked down at Klaus, drops of sweat ran down his forehead and fell in piles on his lover's chest.  

 

Klaus felt a line of Diego's precome slide down his ass cheeks, his own cock is strained against his stomach, begging for release.    
  
"C'mon," Diego said, “I think it's time. Ready to be fucked?” 

 

Klaus quickly nodded. “Please, Papi.” 

 

Klaus managed to stifle his moans and hold onto Diego as he began to push into Klaus, going as deep and hard as he could. Their eyes locked and Klaus thanks his lucky stars that Diego fucks like how he goes about life; driven and wanting to prove that he's the best.

 

Klaus was also really fucking lucky that his feelings about Diego were reciprocated.

 

Diego gave one final thrust; he came deep inside of Klaus, not even stopping before he began to stroke Klaus as fast as he could until his lover was coming as well. 

 

They laid there in silence. Diego slipped out of Klaus and dropped onto the side of him. 

 

He intertwined their fingers. 

 

Neither could say much about what just occurred. Klaus was wanting him to know that it was great and Diego was wanting to make sure that Klaus was okay. 

 

It was the longest that Klaus had ever been on edge. 

 

“Baby?” Diego found his voice a few minutes later. He turned onto his side to face Klaus. “Color?” 

 

“Green.” Klaus gasped out. It wasn't right out asking and the sex wasn't that intense that he needed his color but it was Diego's way of making sure that Klaus was okay.

 

He was much more than okay. 

 

He was floating on cloud nine.


End file.
